


no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's not a religious man, and lately he's been worshipping at a different kind of church</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Flash, any, take me to church

Joe's not a religious man by any stretch of the imagination, despite Grandma Esther's best attempts. Not that he's especially irreligious either; he believes in a higher power, prays when he needs to, keeps believing even when his faith's been sorely tested. But somewhere between being a single dad and a cop, church going got put on the back foot and even now that his kids are grown, he's never quite got back into the habit. 

Besides, lately he's been worshipping at a different type of church. 

Oh, he knows Grandma Esther's up there now, about ready to rain fire and brimstone upon his house for such blasphemous thoughts, but he thinks them anyway. Just like he thinks that she can throw in a few more handfuls for some of the deadly sins that he's committing. 

Lust, because every time he looks at Caitlin, that's where his thoughts go. 

Gluttony, because he can't get enough of her. 

Sloth, because lazy Sunday mornings in bed with her are his new favourite thing and he doesn't want to go anywhere, do anything, just wants to stay there with her. 

And it might not be a deadly sin, but if he remembers his commandments correctly, there's definitely something there about not lying. Yet they haven't told Barry or Iris about them and while it started off as a lie of omission, the bare faced untruths weren't long in coming. 

He knows this can't last forever,  knows a day of reckoning is coming in one form or another. Yet when he's lying in bed with Caitlin, when their bodies are locked together in a dance older than time, when he's worshipping her body with his hands and his lips, he can't bring himself to believe that this is wrong, that this is a sin. 

Not when being alone with her is only heaven he's known for years. 


End file.
